


Frenemies

by Bloodedbeat



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Basically mainly DaveKat, Enderkat, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homecraft, M/M, Minestuck, There aren't many minestuck fanfics so I had to write one, im sorry it's my otp I need help, more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: Dave and his best friend John get teleported to a random part of the world. Together, they try to survive on their own, with the help of their friends along the way. Based off of tumblr user Blimpcat Homestuck Minecraft AU





	Frenemies

"John!" A platinum blond haired boy called after his friend, racing after him. 

"Dave! Dave, the guards! Oh fuck, the guards. They're chasing after me I've gotta run!" The black haired boy called back to his friend, making no effort to stop or slow down for the other. 

"Bro, they just want that fucking orb thing back! They'll leave you alone after that, dude!" They ran through the trees, little ways away from their village. Dave wasn't going to let John run off on his own, especially when the creatures of the night come out. "Holy fuck man, slow down! I don't even think anyone else is following us! 

"They aren't?" John stops abruptly, making an unsuspecting Dave slam into the back of him, making them both fall to the ground. "Wait, Dave, the orb!" 

Before it could fall to the ground, Dave reaches out and catches it. A white light surrounds them both, the orb glowing. "Wh-" 

 

Both boys stumble onto the ground of a grassy terrain. "Where are we?" Dave asks, rubbing his head as he pushes himself up. 

"Not sure! But, it seems the orb teleported us somewhere else.." John trials off, looking to his left. A giant flock of sheep are right next to them, baaing rather annoyingly. 

"Man. You shouldn't of messed with the guards shit, now we're in the middle of no where." The blond sighs, kicking up some dirt with his shoe. 

They both stay quiet for a moment, until John speaks up. "Do you know what this means Dave!?" 

"Does it mean we're in the middle of no where with no food or shelter, no warmth, and when night time comes we're gonna die such a radical death that there will be billions of stories about it? I can see it now, 'Two idiotic boys fuck around with a teleportation orb thingy and get lost in the middle of Fucking no where. Killed by a hord of creepers.'" 

"No!" John exclaims, slightly amused but unfazed by what Dave said. "It means adventure! We always wanted to go on an adventure, right? So why do it here?" 

".. Are you suggesting we stay and live here while we go on an adventure?" He questions, his stoic expression still in place, although he was beyond confused. 

"No! Well, maybe, if we wanted to. I mean we stay here until we can find a way back. By the looks of it, we seem to be miles upon miles away from where we live so.." He shrugs sheepishly, looking at the ground. "Plus, it looks like the orb didn't teleport with us, so we can't use that." 

"Maybe we should stay here. But, if we ever find a way back, we should take it." The blond Shuffles through his backpack, pulling out a cobblestone axe. "If we're gonna be here, we better get chopping quick. We should get this done before the sun goes down. No Fucking way am I dying from zombies. That shit is what nightmares are made out of." 

His friend laughs, digging through his backpack to take out his own axe. ".. I bet I can get more supplies than you." 

Dave smirks at the other. "It is so on." 

 

"Wow, dude. Holy shit. I literally left just to get some food holy fuck." Before him was a giant regular looking house. In front planted in the dirt were rose bushes and tulips, decorating it perfectly. 

"I saw my chance and I took it, Dave. I took it." He laughs to himself, opening up the door to let the other in. 

"Man, this is actually pretty rad." He glances around, seeing he made his own kitchen using sandstone, leaving the chests in there too. Next to the kitchen was the living room, just two wooden couches on top of neat white carpet. Lastly, was the bedroom. Two beds, with a couple of paintings surrounding it. 

"Thanks! Unfortunately, we don't have any torches yet, so it'll probably be kind of dark in here, but I don't think it'll be dark enough for anything to spawn." He explains, seating himself carefully on the wooden couch, looking out the window at the sunset. "We'll probably need to go to bed soon anyway." 

The blond nods in agreement, taking out an apple and taking a bite. "Agreed." With that, they both watched as the sun set in the horizon. 

 

"Dave, Dave wake up!" John shakes Dave, looking outside the window, then back at his friend. His hand is shooed away, backing away to let his friend have space to move. 

"What?" The blond questions his goofy friend, reaching over to grab his shades that are on the small table next to him. 

"I hate to bother you about this, but we really need torches. So much shit spawned outside yesterday, and I'm pretty sure it's because of that. I would do it myself but.. I don't have a pic axe. Also, I need to gather more animals for food. Maybe try to make a little vegetable garden, too." John explains, smiling at Dave. 

"Yeah, okay, sure. I can do that. There's a cave right next to us, right? I can just go in there. We have some coal, right?" He gets a nod. "So I can make a couple torches out of that, but it's always best to get more shit." He scoots out of bed and grabs his backpack, fishing out his pic axe. 

The two walked out together, bidding each other farewell as they walked off in different directions. 

Dave headed in the direction of the cave, climbing up some dirt mounds in order to get to it. 

The cave has a rather small opening, only big enough for him to get in if he were to duck his head a little bit. 

Doing just that, he places a torch at the entrance, not wanting to get lost through out the journey. Right away he is greeted with coal, much to his pleasure. 

 

After about an hour and a half of collecting, Dave finds that he has collected a whole stack of coal, and half a stack of iron. Making his way back to the entrance, he finds himself staring at something that looks like red sparkles as they pass by at the end of the cave. 

He stares at that spot for a moment, deciding to investigate. There was a chance it was red stone, since it glowed like that, but we wasn't even sure if he could even find any up this high. Let alone find any at all. 

Walking down to the end of the hall, he peaks over, freezing in place. What he was staring at definitely wasn't red stone, no. 

It was an Enderman. The most powerful mob that you could come across around caves. Hell, even outside at night. It looked different than others, though. Most Enderman have purple shining eyes. But this one.. This one had red ones. 

He didn't notice he got closer to it until he found it staring right back at him, cobblestone block in hand. 

Fuck. 

The Enderman had black hair, sprawled out in every direction, though it somehow seemed to fit it perfectly. A look of surprise was on its face as it stared back at Dave. 

Supposedly, if the stories were right, an Enderman lashed out whenever it stared at a humans eyes. Dave never really understood why, but decided not to question it. They were monsters, after all. 

Dave thanked John inwardly for the sunglasses, glad that the Enderman couldn't see his eyes through it. 

Taking a deep breath, he decided to break the awkward silence. "Hey." He says rather lamely, staring at the block in its hand. 

It doesn't say anything in response, just continues to stare. 

"You can hear me, right? I heard so many stories about you guys I'm pretty sure you can understand humans and shit but I don't actually Fucking know. Wait, can you speak? Dude that'd be hella Fucking rad if you could we could be like chat buddies or whatever-" 

He was cut off by a sigh. He snaps his attention back to the Enderman, seeing as it has a scowl on its face. 

"I heard humans were Fucking dangerous, but I never knew they were as annoying as an oinkbeast who rotted in the sunlight." The Ender responds, shoving the cobblestone block in the hole where it's supposed to be. 

"Rude, is that how you introduce yourself to humans? I'm hurt man, wounded." He feigns hurt, placing a hand on his heart, a pretend frown on his face. 

"You should just be lucky you have that thing on your face. I could snap your neck in a second if I saw your eyes." It says, obviously trying to hold back an outburst. 

"Yeah." Dave responds lamely. "Do you have a name? And you're like, a male, right?" 

The Ender stares at him, a look of annoyance on its face. "Yes, I'm a male. I also see no reason as to why you need to know my name, it's not like we will likely meet again. We aren't friends either." He leans against the wall, crossing his arms. 

"Well, yeah I guess we aren't friends, but we could be. It's not like I'll kill you anyway, if that's what your afraid of." 

"I'm not afraid you!" He snaps, annoyance clear once more. 

Dave snickers to himself, sitting down on the stone floor. "Yeah, sure." He stays quiet for a moment, before looking up at the Enderman. "My names Dave, Dave Strider." 

"... Karkat Vantas." He mumbles back, looking away. "Also, we can't be friends. Are you dense?" He looks down at the human before him. 

"Huh?" Dave asks, confusion clear in his voice. 

"Are you serious? I'm a monster, you're a human. It's pretty much fucking impossible to befriend a monster. It's frowned upon, and it's Fucking dangerous. How will I know you won't kill me at my most vulnerable moment. How will you know if I won't kill you in YOUR most vulnerable moment? God, you humans are so stupid." He turns around, looking at the darkness. ".. Why would you want to befriend me anyways? Haven't you heard the stories of my kind? We kill just by looking at your eyes, we lose control. Why would you want to be friends with that?" 

Dave stays silent for a moment, staring at Karkat as he talks. He almost looks.. Cute. But he would never admit that out loud, nonetheless to him himself. 

"Yeah, I've heard stories about you guys. But, I've also heard stories about one girl, she found a way to befriend all monsters once. When she died, all monsters swore to never become close to a human and the rest again. I never understood that.. But maybe it's still possible? Dunno, you seem pretty cool to me. You look pretty interesting, too. Maybe I can just ask you a couple of questions, then you can decide if you want to be friends or never see me again." 

A small silence ensues between the two as they stare at each other. Karkat sighs, not removing his gaze. "Fine. What do you want to know then, Strider?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments would be highly appreciated! New chapter soon. <3


End file.
